Vs. Swanna
Vs. Swanna is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 8/25/2019. Story Ian: My name is Ian, your first opponent tomorrow. I want a battle with you on this field as well. Ian and Victini stare Skyla down, as Miles, Iris, Axew and Rui make their way over. Skyla: Why would I battle you on this field? I just proved that my air battles are more than sufficient for my gym battles. Ian: Not for me. I want an official battle. (Points to the field) On that field. Skyla: I’m sorry, but I am going to say no. Miles: Skyla! Miles makes it over, angry. Miles: As a gym leader, you are not allowed to turn down a challenge. You have to accept his challenge. Skyla: Which I am more than willing to do with an air battle! Ian: Then how about both? We’ll do your air battle first, then an official one. Skyla: But if we do an air battle, then a regular battle won’t be— Miles: (Forcefully) Skyla. Skyla: Alright! I’ll do it. Ian: Tomorrow then. End Scene Ian and Skyla stand across from each other on the battlefield. The bannisters are full of other trainers looking to challenge Skyla, with Rui, Iris and Cilan there as well. Miles acts as referee. Miles: Air battle, begin! Ian: Pignite! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Pignite. Ian: Dewott! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Dewott. Ian: Victini! Victini hops off Ian’s shoulder, joining the others. Rui’s eyes widen as she looks at the field, then chuckles lightly. Rui: Interesting. Iris: What’s interesting? Rui: Oh, you’ll see. Cilan: I don’t like this. Ian is exposing his flavors before battling. Skyla will know exactly how to counter each of them. Iris: But thanks to you, Ian will know all of her Pokémon too! He chose this team for a reason! Skyla has her eyes closed, running through the scenario. She then shakes her head. Skyla: Hate to say it, but you’ll lose. I really don’t think a battle is necessary. Ian: How does the air battle go? Skyla: Huh? Ian: In your head. How did it go down? Skyla: Oh. Huh. No one’s ever asked before. Well, Swoobat would easily defeat Pignite. Its Psychic and Flying types easily give it the advantage. Dewott may be interesting, but Unfezant’s speed will allow her to easily overtake it. Then there’s that Victini. I’ve never seen one, but its orange coloring makes me think it’s a Fire type. It wouldn’t stand a chance against my Swanna. Ian: I ask for a best two out of three battle. Consisting of those three match ups. Skyla: You want to prove me right? Okay! I’ll accept! Grandpa! Miles: Right. This will be a best two out of three battle! The winner will be the trainer with the most wins! Ian returns Dewott, as Victini uses Confusion to float back to Ian’s side. Rui starts snickering, Iris and Cilan looking obliviously. Iris: Now what? Rui: (Waving them off) You’ll see. Skyla: Alright then! Swoobat! Skyla throws her Pokéball, choosing Swoobat. Swoobat: Swoo! Pignite snarls, scraping the ground with its foot. Ian: Go! Skyla: Swoobat, Air Slash! Swoobat’s wings glow as it flaps its wings, firing energy air saws. Pignite dashes across the field, dodging the Air Slash easily. It leaps into the air, ramming Swoobat and it flipping back. Swoobat shakes its head, a bit disoriented. Skyla: You’ll have to do more than a Tackle! Cilan: Strange. Pignite hasn’t known Tackle for a while. Rui struggles to keep her laughter under control, Iris now glaring at her. Iris: Oh, just spit it out already! Rui: Not yet! Skyla: Air Slash! Swoobat fires Air Slash, Pignite continuing to dodge. Pignite then pivots around and dashes head first at Swoobat. Skyla: Heart Stamp! Swoobat’s nose glows pink as it fires an energy heart. Pignite doesn’t try and dodge, taking Heart Stamp without stopping. Pignite leaps up and repeatedly scratches Swoobat, claw marks visible. Skyla: Now just a minute! Pignite should’ve been hurt by that Heart Stamp! Swoobat, use Gust! Swoobat flaps its wings, releasing a Gust of wind. Pignite is blown back, it glowing purple as the Illusion breaks. Zorua braces herself as she snickers. Rui bursts out laughing at this. Skyla: A Zorua?! Ian: Night Daze! Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, traveling down the field. Swoobat freaks out as it approaches, it exploding as it slams into it. Swoobat hits the ground defeated. Miles: Swoobat is unable to battle! The winner is Zorua! Zorua looks proud of herself, as Ian returns her. Ian: Nicely done. Rui is now on her back laughing, Iris now annoyed. Iris: It’s not that funny! You knew the whole time! Rui: (Wiping a tear away) Of course I knew! Its aura is so obviously different from Pignite’s! Skyla: (Returns Swoobat) That shouldn’t count! You tricked me! Ian: (Returns Zorua) A battle is never what it appears to be at face value. That’s why you can’t rely on your air battles. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Dewott. Dewott: (Battle pose) Dewott! Skyla: Fine! I won’t underestimate you again! Unfezant! Skyla throws her Pokéball, choosing Unfezant. Unfezant: Un! Skyla: Air Cutter! Ian: Fling, then Aqua Jet! Unfezant flaps her wings and fires a wind energy cross at Dewott. Dewott Flings a scalchop, as he is surrounded in water and rockets forward. Skyla: Dodge and use Aerial Ace! Unfezant speeds out of the way and dodges, striking Dewott from the side with a high speed Aerial Ace. Dewott is knocked to the ground, rolling up as he grabs his thrown scalchop. Ian: Water Pledge! Skyla: Aerial Ace! Dewott glows with a blue aura, as he jams both of his scalchops into the ground. Water towers burst out of the ground, heading towards Unfezant. Unfezant maneuvers through them, avoiding the attack and striking Dewott. Dewott is shot back, his scalchop being flung away. Ian: Razor Shell! Skyla: Steel Wing! Dewott forms a water energy blade over the scalchop, as Unfezant’s wing glows like steel. The two collide, as the scalchop is knocked out of Dewott’s hand again. Skyla: Now Aerial Ace! Ian: Let it get close! Then Water Pledge! Unfezant speeds in, as Dewott prepares Water Pledge. Dewott waits, then releases the energy. The scalchops glow blue, as two Water Pledge towers emanate from the scalchops spread across the field. Ian gasps in surprise, as Unfezant strikes Dewott with Aerial Ace. Dewott is knocked back defeated. Miles: Dewott is unable to battle! The winner is Unfezant! Skyla: Ha! Told you so! Iris: What was up with that Water Pledge? It wasn’t even near Dewott. Cilan: It appeared as if the attack originated from the scalchops instead of Dewott himself. Ian returns Dewott, as Skyla returns Unfezant. Skyla: Now for the final match! Swanna! Skyla throws her Pokéball, choosing Swanna. Swanna: Swanna! Ian: Victini. Victini: (Determined) Vic! Victini leaps back onto the field, ready to go. Skyla: Hydro Pump! Ian: Solar Beam! Swanna spews a powerful stream of water, as Victini fires a golden energy beam. Swanna then flies low on the field, as Victini stomps the ground and charges with Flame Charge. Swanna pulls up, but Victini leaps and strikes it with Flame Charge, landing afterwards. Skyla: Aqua Ring! Several rings of water circle Swanna and merge with it, healing its wounds. Swanna then pulls high into the sky, circling around. Skyla: You can’t get us in the air! Hydro Pump! Ian: Dodge! Then Confusion! Swanna fires Hydro Pump after Victini, which speeds across the field to dodge. It glows with Confusion, using it to fly into the air, approaching Swanna. Swanna is caught off guard. Skyla: It can fly?! Victini rams Swanna, releasing a Confusion energy wave to knock it back. Cilan: Incredible! He transformed that Confusion into a contact move! Iris: He’s taking the battle to Skyla up there! Skyla: Hurricane! Swanna flaps its wings, releasing Hurricane level winds. Victini is caught in it and pinned to the ground, unable to stand. Ian: (Smirks) Searing Shot. Victini has one eye open, lifting its paw just enough to point it at Swanna. A thin, barely visible beam of fire shoots from Victini’s finger, it making contact with Swanna’s chest. It lets off a fiery explosion, Swanna cawing in pain. Skyla looks terrified. Skyla: Swanna! Swanna drops towards the field injured, the Aqua Ring healing it though not enough. Victini is freed as it dashes at Swanna, ramming it with Flame Charge. Swanna tumbles over the ground, as Victini stops its charge. Ian: Solar Beam! Skyla: (Distressed) Hydro Pump! Swann fires Hydro Pump, washing Victini back as it charges Solar Beam. Victini manages to fire Solar Beam, Swanna taking flight to dodge. It heals some of its injuries with Aqua Ring. Ian: Like I said, you can’t take things at face value. If you don’t get serious, we’ll overwhelm you easily. Skyla: To think that Fire attack did that much damage to a Water type! Swanna, Hydro Pump! Ian: Confusion! Swanna fires Hydro Pump, as Victini glows with Confusion. It redirects the Hydro Pump right at its feet, the force propelling it into the air. Victini is level with Swanna, shooting forward with Confusion and Flame Charge. Skyla: Gotcha! Brave Bird! Swanna shoots forward, enveloped in blazing blue energy. The attacks collide, creating an explosion. Victini falls towards the ground as Swanna flies off, sparking from recoil. Ian: Searing Shot! Victini points its fingers at the slow Swanna, firing Searing Shot. Searing Shot explodes on Swanna, causing it to crash into the ground defeated. Miles: (Grins) Swanna is unable to battle! The winner is Victini and the victor is Ian! Skyla: (In disbelief) But, but. I predicted I would win. Iris: He did it! Rui: Sorta a shame, really. To see such a cutie be so confused. Iris: And here I thought you could restrain yourself. The crowd of trainers cheer loudly, as Skyla passes by them as she heads towards Ian. Trainer 1: That was so cool! Trainer 2: I wanna battle on this field too! Trainer 3: Please accept my challenge here! Skyla looks amazed as she waves to everyone, as she approaches Ian. Skyla: Wow, everyone really liked that battle! I guess having actual battles like that is important when it comes to battling challengers. I may have to start doing this more often. Ian: As you should. Skyla: Either way, I present to you the Jet Badge! Ian accepts the Jet Badge, putting it in his badge case. He nods to Skyla and heads off. The others follow after him. Main Events * Ian battles Skyla and wins, earning the Jet Badge. * Dewott is revealed to control Water Pledge from his scalchops instead of from his body. Characters * Ian * Skyla * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Miles Pokémon * Zorua (Ian's) ** Pignite * Dewott (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Swoobat (Skyla's) * Unfezant (Skyla's) * Swanna (Skyla's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Skyla's battle style against Ian is a best two out of three. This consists with each gym leader Ian faces in Unova having varying battle rules. * Ian utilized Zorua's Illusion ability in battle for the first time. * Dewott is shown not to have complete mastery of Water Pledge, as the attack comes from his scalchops instead of him. This was added due to Dewott's younger nature compared to Ian's other Pokémon and need to continue training. ** Dewott is the second of Ian's Pokémon that start with an imperfect form of a Pledge move, the first being Ian's Bayleef. * This shows Victini's first major battle against a trainer since learning Searing Shot. It is shown that the attack is powerful enough to do major damage against a type disadvantage. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles